Fate of The Stars
by Lupin-R
Summary: The party meets Gary again at the Lunar Base
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As again, I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or their characters. This is a non-profit gain fic. And also my second fic. I'm merely doing this for the interested readers out there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Fate of the Stars  
  
  
  
Two years after the defeat of Time Sorceress, Ultimecia…far away in a distant planet in the galaxies…  
  
"Yes…I will. Destroy. ALL SEEDS! To avenge mother!" A voice rang throughout the universe.  
  
Rinoa was enjoying her time in Balamb Garden as Mrs. Leonhart. She and Squall had married months after the final battle and the whole world celebrated the occasion naming that particular day as "Leonhart Day". During a cold day in the month of January, Rinoa was given a post as instructor.  
  
Rinoa was with Quistis when she heard of the promotion. "Rinoa, I'm happy for you. However, being an instructor is tough." Said Quistis. After reading more of the promotion notice given to Rinoa, she continued, "Your first task…is to bring Gary Stevens to the Ifrit Cavern. Sigh…I remember when I brought your husband there."  
  
Rinoa laughed. She knew Gary Stevens. A 17 year old and a to-be-SeeD. He had passed all his written exams with flying colours. He was also popular among the girls. "The task is today isn't it? Alright, I'll be ready." That afternoon, Rinoa was waiting for Gary at the front gate, all dressed in the combat suit. She had changed from the tight black pants and the blue cloth to an outfit resembling Quistis's one. Gary arrived moments later carrying a gun blade which gleamed in the sun.  
  
"Instructor Leonhart! Gary Stevens reporting and ready to pass the Ifrit Test!"  
  
Rinoa giggled. "Call me Rinoa." Together they headed west towards Ifrit's Cavern. As they entered the cavern, Gary smiled. But it was an evil smile. It wasn't just going to be a simple task for Instructor Leonhart.  
  
As they approached Ifrit's hole, Gary grabbed Rinoa's neck and punched her unconscious. His eyes gleamed. "Squall, now it begins…"  
  
When Rinoa and Gary didn't return, Squall frantically called out a search party. The island of Balamb was thoroughly searched, but there were no reports of the two.  
  
In the SeeD room, four SeeDs gathered around Squall to comfort him. "Why…What happened to her?!" Squall cried out.  
  
"Squall, calm down! Don't worry, they'll find her soon," said the cock-sure Irvine, but he wasn't so sure now.  
  
"Do…d'you reckon Gary did something to her?" wondered Selphie.  
  
"There's always a possibility. He was a problem child, like Seifer. His profiles said his mother was brought to the dark side, leaving him alone. He was brought up by a wood-cutter in a Balamb forest," said Quistis.  
  
Suddenly, Zell remembered a conversation he had with Gary. "He said he hated Rinoa for some reason. I think it was something about his mother." Reported Zell.  
  
"WHY?! WHY DID HE TAKE RINOA AND NOT ME!!" yelled Squall. Tears fell and he ran out of the room.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie motioned to go after Squall but Irvine stopped her. "I think it's better to leave him alone." Selphie nodded.  
  
"Lionheart!!" Squall finished another T-rex in the training center. His blue glowing sword was coated with blood.  
  
Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him. "What the?!" exclaimed Squall. Gary appeared in front of him. Gripping his sword, Squall glared at him.  
  
Gary laughed. "Hi there, Mr. SeeD! Do you want your beloved wife back?"  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Squall roared.  
  
"If you want her back…"Gary swung his gunblade. "Then fight me…"  
  
Squall made the first move. He dashed towards Gary and with a hefty force he swung his gunblade. Gary smiled and in an instant he teleported behind Squall and grazed his shoulder with his own gun blade.  
  
"What the?!" Squall turned around and panted.  
  
"GAHAHAHAHHAHA!! This is the power given to me by my mother!" Gary summoned fireballs which blasted into Squall. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Uh…I can't…lose to him!" Squall got up and before Gary realized Squall had given him a cut on his chest. Gary looked at the blood and smiled. "Is this all you can do, Mr. SeeD? Watch my limit! Time Cross!"  
  
Gary teleported above Squall and fell towards him. As he approached Squall, Gary gave two cross slashes. However, this gave Squall enough time to parry and unleash another lionheart. Explosive blasts from the gun blade shattered the training center's silence and Gary fell to the ground shriveled.  
  
"NOW! WHERE IS SHE?!" cried Squall.  
  
Gary sat up. "Hahahaha…no wonder my mother was beaten by you. If you want Rinoa…then come to my mother's castle…Ultimecia's castle!!!" He then teleported away.  
  
Squall gasped in disbelief. Gary…Gary Stevens…the son of Ultimecia! He then fainted in exhaustion.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
So do you like it? If you do, leave a review and I'll continue it. 


	2. Kin Conflict

Thanks for the reviews for my previous chapter. I'll now continue Chapter 2 of `Fate of the Stars'.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Kin Conflict  
  
When Squall awoke, he was on a bed in the Garden's infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki was bandaging his stomach area. Looking up at Squall, she said,"Squall...you have sustained almost major damage to your stomach. Please don't do too much exercise at the moment."  
  
Squall blinked and crystals of tears rolled off his cheeks. "But...doctor! Rinoa!"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki smiled. "Yes, I know you want to save Rinoa, but you have to understand your health. Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Seifer and Selphie are heading towards Ultimecia Castle at this point."  
  
Squall gasped. "BUT doctor! They don't know the graveness of the situation right now! Gary can kill all of them in one blow!" After saying this, Squall clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki gestured Squall to lie down and he did. "Is that so...now Squall. I want you to rest and I'll come back in a few hours to give you another dose of medicine."  
  
She left the ward and Squall was left alone thinking.  
  
"I must save them..."he thought.  
  
Ultimecia Castle....  
  
The five SeeDs were making their way through the castle. Irvine smiled at Seifer. "Hey Seif! Why did you follow us to search for Gary and Rinoa.?"  
  
Seifer smiled back. His personality had changed ever since he returned from the final conflict. "I guess...I don't want Rinoa to die." Zell and Selphie looked at Seifer. He was totally different from how he was.  
  
Suddenly, a behemoth appeared in front of them. "CRAP! Get your weapons out! We'll take care of this monster!" ordered Quistis.  
  
In the Infirmary, three hours later...  
  
Dr Kadowaki walked into the room. "Now...Squall wake up and take two spoonful of this antibiotic." When she saw the empty blood-stained bed, she let go of the tray which held the medicine. It hit the floor with a clatter. "That's just like you Squall..."  
  
SLASH! Seifer's swordsmanship was no match for the behemoth. It fell to the ground, shriveled. "HA!" Seifer raised his hyperion. "I still haven't lost my skills."  
  
Selphie wondered if Seifer was boasting. Boast or not, it was obvious. Seifer was a good swordsman. "We better make haste. I think we're closing in with Gary."  
  
The party advanced into the room where they fought Ultimecia a few years back. "Where is that bastard?!" yelled Zell.  
  
Quistis suddenly spotted two circle-like glowing objects speeding towards Irvine. "Irvine! Get down!" Startled, Irvine knelt to the floor and the fireballs combusted the floor nearby. He looked at the direction from where the fireballs came from. Gary was sitting on the throne.  
  
Gary chuckled and echoes filled the room. "I knew you would come. Where's Squall? I was planning to kill him right here where he killed my mother" The words `my mother' were said with a sad tone. Quistis looked at him and knew that he deeply loved his mother and will revenge her.  
  
"Damn you! Where's Rinoa!" Seifer yelled.  
  
"Want her?" Gary jeered. He snapped his fingers and Rinoa fell to the floor unconscious. "Rinoa!!" Seifer cried. He ran towards Rinoa. "NOO!! DON'T!!" yelled Selphie. Too late, Seifer crashed into a physical barrier Gary had conjured and tumbled backwards. Blood trickled from his mouth. He was unconscious.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" roared Irvine. He took out his Exeter and blasted a few pulse ammo into Gary. The surprise attack caused Gary to stumble backwards.  
  
He touched the blood which flowed from his hand and smiled. "Pulse eh? I'll show you pulse...with a DIFFERENT WEAPON!!" Gary took out his red gun-blade and it glowed yellow with pulse energy. He swung his gun-blade and pulse waves emitted in ripples blasting Irvine high into the air. Gary then jumped up into the air and slashed Irvine down to the ground. A THUMP! Echoed through the room as Irvine hit the floor.  
  
"Irvine!" yelled Zell, Quistis and Selphie. Quistis quickly used the spell `Wall' to protect them. Zell's fighting spirit glowered inside him as he looked menacingly at Gary. "Well, Chicken Wuss? Wanna have a go?" mocked Gary.  
  
Zell clenched his fists and unleashed Final Heaven on Gary. Gary had disabled the barrier so that he could fight the SeeDs. Each blow Zell dealt was blocked thoroughly by Gary. Gary smiled and he positioned his blade to counter. However Zell noticed his move. Quickly he jumped backwards as Gary thrust his sword. Without sparing Gary any time to recover, Zell unleashed another Final Heaven. Gary was knocked backwards into the wall in which he made a crack in when he smashed into it.  
  
"How's that, sucker!" Suddenly Zell was slashed in the hand. Gary had awakened. He yelled, "Quistis! Selphie! Take Rinoa!" Gary glowered at him, his shirt stained with blood. "No one...will defeat me!" In one powerful punch, Zell was knocked off the platform on which the throne stood. Quistis and Selphie just looked on dumb-founded.  
  
Gary gleamed at the two ladies. "ULTIMA!!" Green light filled the room and excruciating pains shot through their body. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Selphie screamed. She fell to the floor and Quistis followed her a second later.  
  
"Now...I will destroy...YOU ALL!!" Gary prepared for Apocalypse.  
  
KRRTTTT!!  
  
Gary's eyes opened wide. A blue gun-blade stuck out in front of his chest. As the gun-blade was pulled back in, Gary turned around and saw Squall. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. "RENZOKUKEN!!" Squall unleashed an eight-hit sword combo. Gary cried aloud. The pain was unbearable.  
  
He thought to himself, "No...I can't lose! I promised Mother I would revenge her!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice rang through his head. "My child, I will give you my power..."  
  
Gary stood up. Immediately, wings sprouted from his shoulders. Ultimecia had given him the power to evolve into the darkened arch-angel, the most powerful dark creature. Gary glared at Squall and Squall's body combusted.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" cried Squall in pain. He was able to put out the flames but his stomach was hurting like never before. Knowing he had to retreat Squall concentrated his mind on the fallen party of SeeDs and before Gary's chi blast could reach him, he had teleported away together with the rest of the SeeDs.  
  
Gary smiled. "Now...I'll destroy the Garden! THE WORLD!!!" Gary's voice rang throughtout the castle.  
  
Yep, that's the second chapter. Is it better than the first? I don't know. Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Loss of Comrades

Chapter 3 of `Fate of The Stars'.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Loss of Comrades  
  
When the party reappeared in Balamb Garden, they were unconscious. The first-aid team was brought to where they were and first-aid was applied. When Squall awoke, he was in the infirmary. He glanced up at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked in. "Squall, give your stomach some rest. You've severely injured it. What will happen after this is written in the constellations. It's fate..." With that, she walked out to check on the other SeeDs.  
  
Squall sighed. He had given his best shot but still failed. "I need a stronger power..." he thought. He glanced at his Lionheart which was standing beside the wall. "Yes...that blade had helped me in many ways..." He remembered the aura of the lion emitting from the blade when he defeated Ultimecia. When he fought Gary in the center and in Ultimecia's throne room.  
  
Zell interrupted his thoughts as he walked into the room. "Yo, Squall! We're tightening the defense in Balamb Garden." Squall looked at Zell and said, "Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?" "He just knocked me out with a blow, nothing much," Zell replied. All this was said with sadness in Zell's tone. Squall knew Zell, the martial arts master, was upset because he was defeated by his own technique.  
  
Night time, at Balamb Garden...  
  
A horde of monsters began to charge into Garden. The alarm was rung and SeeDs were brought out to fight them. As Squall and the party of SeeDs rushed to the front gate, they saw Gary, the arch-angel waiting for them with two iron giants.  
  
"Damn those idiots!" yelled Seifer. He unleashed Demon Twist on an iron giant and it died. "WHAT?! Iron giant brought down so fast?!" cried Selphie. Gary laughed. "Mere holographs." He said.  
  
Squall glared at Gary. "For the final time, give Rinoa back to me!" he yelled. Irvine pumped AP Ammo into the second giant. It died as well. Other SeeDs were doing well fighting holographs.  
  
Suddenly, blood spluttered out from Gary's head. He looked back and saw Xu carrying her whip. "Insolent bitch!" Gary slashed at Xu with his wing but Xu evaded it and gave another whack on his chest. As Gary's back was turned, Zell ran towards him and unleashed Final Heaven. Each fist Zell gave was embodied with anger, hatred, revenge and malice. The arch-angel fell to the ground for a split second and then rose again.  
  
"Damn you..." Gary took hold of Xu and combusted her. "XUUUUUU!!!!!!!" yelled Quistis. The charred remains of Xu fell to the ground. "DAMN YOU! You'll never get away with this!!" yelled Quistis. Gary could feel a powerful aura emitting from her body. "PULSAR WAVE!!!!" "RENZOKUKEN!" Both Quistis and Squall activated their limit at the same time. Selphie cast Aura on all the SeeDs.  
  
Gary was bleeding profusely. "Arch-angel limit break! Galaxy Cross!" Gary's wing, blazed with flames, slashed at Quistis two times then he summoned the dark magic to remove her holy spirit.  
  
Quistis fell to the ground. "Damn..." Irvine muttered. He riddled Gary full of Fast Ammo. Gary appeared unhurt. "Is that all you can give?!" Gary cast Ultima on the whole party. "GAHHHH!!!!" Suddenly, Ultima stopped.  
  
Nida was behind Gary and had plunged his gunblade into Gary's groin. "Urgh..."Gary stumbled forward. In a split second, He garbbed Nida by the neck and decapitated his head. Nida's head flew through the air. Squall gasped unbelievably. So did Selphie, Seifer, Irvine and Zell.  
  
Gary panted. "Damn you SeeDs, I'll get you back..." With that Gary disappeared with the other monsters. Zell stared at Quistis, Nida's headless body and Xu's burnt body. Tears came to his eyes. "Nida...Xu...QUISTIS!!!!!!" he cried. Irvine patted Zell's back. "There's nothing you can do..." he whispered.  
  
The next morning, the dead people were buried. As Selphie watched Quistis' coffin being laid beneath the Earth, she whispered, "Gary...I'll get you. Watch out. I'll...get...you..."  
  
Not very long, this chapter. I think there's too much fighting. Please review please! Fourth chapter coming soon! 


	4. The Search for Information

Tha past few chapters have a lot of fighting so this chapter is battle-free.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The Search for Information  
  
Two days after Gary invaded Balamb Garden, Squall, Selphie, Zell, Irvine and Seifer have decided to go to Timber to find Watts and get information from him. They boarded the train from Balamb to Timber.  
  
"Sigh..." Squall dropped onto the couch in the SeeD cabin. He had taken a room to himself. "Rinoa disappeared, Quistis dead..." he thought.  
  
"That's not how a SeeD should think," a mysterious voice said. Squall jumped up and grabbed his gun-blade. "Who was that?!"  
  
From a corner of the cabin, Laguna appeared. Squall put down his gun-blade. "Dad?!" Laguna smiled. "I've taken a break from ruling Esthar. Ward and Kiros are going to replace me," he said.  
  
"Ward and Kiros rule Esthar?!" thought Squall. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about them. Straight to the point, I've come here to help you rescue Rinoa." Said Laguna.  
  
"You will?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Gary's not gonna get away this time!"  
  
"With my gun skills he's not."  
  
"I'm a gun-blade specialist, don't forget."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Uhh...nothing."  
  
The party exited the train with Laguna. Selphie was chattering non-stop with Laguna. Zell, Irvine and Seifer sulking. "Damn. With that Laguna around I don't have a chance to be hero." They thought.  
  
Squall led the way to Watts' and Zone's train. As they entered, Watts came to greet them. "Hey sir! How're you sir! How's the princess, sir?"  
  
"Actually...Rinoa was kidnapped by a SeeD. We need you to help get information where the arch-angel is. You've heard of the Garden Invasion of course." Said Squall.  
  
"Sir...the...princess kidnapped?! Don't let Zone hear about this. He'll kill you for sure, sir. However, with my information network, you will get all the information you need! YES SIR!" Watts ran out of the train.  
  
"A speedy and sir-y fellow isn't he," exclaimed Seifer. "Yup, please don't mention about Rinoa's abduction to Zone. Or we'll all..." said Zell.  
  
Just then Zone came out. "Hi there SeeDs! How's the princess?"  
  
Everybody tensed up. "Uhh...she's...gone to do some shopping.," Muttered Irvine. "Shopping? Where?" asked Zone. "Uhhh...ummm...ahhh.........Esthar! That's right Esthar!" said Laguna. "OOHH. Esthar, In fact I'm going there right now. I'll find her and bring her back." Said Zone. With that he ran out.  
  
"Esthar's a long way away. You sure you're gonna let him go there?" said Selphie. "He'll enjoy himself there." Said Laguna.  
  
"SIIRRR!!" Watts came charging into the train. "Any news Watts?" asked Squall. "The residents reported of a strange object heading towards the moon," replied Watts.  
  
"Oh god, the moon!" yelled Seifer. "Too wussy to go there, eh Seifer," said Zell. "You're gonna die soon, chicken-wuss," muttered Seifer. "Shut up and stop fighting," warned Irvine.  
  
"We need to go to the Lunar Base," said Laguna. "I can arrange a space flight for us all to the moon." "Yeah! Just like Sir Laguna! Booyaka!" yelled Selphie. "Boo...booyaka?" stuttered Squall. "Let's get a move on!" grumbled Zell.  
  
The party thanked Watts and left Timber. "We can use the Ragnarok to fly to the Lunar Base," said Laguna. "But can't the Ragnarok fly into space?" asked Irvine. "No, it can't. Its long-term stay in space had damaged some of its systems to operate in space." Explained Laguna.  
  
The party went back to Balamb Garden. "Where's the Ragnarok, Squall?" asked Seifer. "In the basement." "What?! In the basement?!" cried Zell. "Yep, there's a secret shaft to let the Ragnarok in. The Garden Committee helped install it," said Selphie.  
  
They climbed down the ladder to the underground level. Standing in the middle of the basement, was the Ragnarok, gleaming red. "I haven't ridden it in a long time. Mind if I control the Ragnarok?" asked Laguna. "As long as you don't kill us all, dad." Replied Squall.  
  
When the mechanics confirmed take-off, the party entered the Ragnarok except Seifer. "Hey Seif! Get in!" cried Irvine over the roaring engine of the Ragnarok. "Nope, I'm staying here to protect Garden," Seifer yelled back. "Chicken-wuss!" cried Zell. Seifer shook his fist then ran away.  
  
Laguna ran to the control room. He plopped himself down on the pilot seat. "I'm taking off soon! Get ready!" he said. Everybody sat down and tightened the belts.  
  
"Take off. 3-2-1...TAKE OFF!" yelled the mechanic from the control tower. The Ragnarok's engine shot out flames and suddenly blasted off through an opening into the air.  
  
That's it, the fourth chapter. I think it's not so good anymore but I'll still continue my story. Pls review! 


	5. Third Encounter

Chapter 5  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Third Encounter  
  
After a short flight, the Ragnarok landed in a big clearing in the middle of the Lunar Base. Laguna ran off to the administration block to have a flight to the moon ready. Squall and the others walked towards the warping station where they're supposed to wait for Laguna.  
  
"Guess Seifer doesn't like space too much, eh? He was never too keen to study in astronomy class," said Zell.  
  
"Zell, Seifer wanted to protect Garden from Gary in case he returned from the moon to destroy Garden," retorted Selphie.  
  
"SEFIE! Are you defending Seifer?!" exclaimed Irvine. He looked down. "Sigh...So you'd rather have Seifer than me..."  
  
"Quit it both of you. Now, where would Gary be on the moon?" asked Squall.  
  
Zell took out a piece of rolled up parchment. He spread it out open on the ground. "This is a recent picture scan of the moon," he said. Zell pointed at a long stretch of rock. "See this? This is definitely a building. The International Space Association had never built anything on the moon before. Since we have evidence of Gary going to the moon. That place is definitely where Gary is."  
  
"So Rinoa is there?" asked Squall.  
  
"Possibly," replied Zell.  
  
Just then, Laguna ran in with the base' administrative. "Let's go up to the changing room to put on our spacesuits. This ain't the same like last time's take-off procedure. We'll be exposed to space this time," cried Laguna.  
  
As Irvine prepared to take the cylindrical elevator up to the changing room, there was a loud explosion and sirens went off and emergency red light filled the room.  
  
"Gary again?! Man, he has a lot of energy going to and fro," said Zell.  
  
They all ran out and saw Gary in a different outfit. He was no archangel. There were no wings on his shoulders. He looked almost human. He wore a black jacket like Squall's and had knee-length saggy blue pants. What astonished them most was the blade he held in his hands. It resembled the legendary sword Masamune but it glowed yellow.  
  
"Been modeling again?" mocked Selphie.  
  
"I'll forgive your sarcasm and rudeness this time," replied Gary smoothly.  
  
"What happened to your gun-blade?!" yelled Squall.  
  
"Been renovated, as you can see, into this powerful sword. I transmitted my archangel powers into this so I cannot transform into the archangel anymore. But, having this sword, I have more power than before. Behold the power...of MY MASAMUNE!!"  
  
Gary heaved his slender sword into the ground. The ground cracked and dark rays shot up high into the sky. It returned down and destroyed part of the Lunar Base. The explosion was so great that they were almost blown away by the shock.  
  
"Dark rays?! Masamune is a holy sword! How did you do it?!" cried Laguna.  
  
"Laguna Loire, eh? President of the Esthar Empire. As we're talking here, Esthar is vanishing bit by bit. I have killed your comrades. Kiros and ward, I believe are their names?"  
  
"WHAT?! Kiros! Ward! How dare you!!!" Laguna whisked out his customized P-47 Carbine, a well-balanced gun firing .44 caliber bullets at the speed of an M249. The P-47 lived up to its fame when Laguna shot Gary. The bullets penetrated Gary smoothly.  
  
Gary looked at his wounds around his body. "Tsk...you can't even kill me with that piece of steel." He said. His eyes gleamed. "COMBUSTION GRAVITIED SPIKE!"  
  
Gary rushed towards Laguna. His Masamune burst into flames and Gary upper-cut Laguna with his Masamune. He then slashed Laguna multiplw times before dealing a heavy blow which spiked Laguna straight into the ground.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Sir Laguna!!"  
  
"Laguna!!"  
  
Selphie cast Full-life on Laguna and he sat up sputtering blood onto the ground. Squall glared at Gary. "I'll defeat you and rescue Rinoa from the moon!" he roared.  
  
"Oh? You were to fall for such an easy trick. I deliberately let myself seen heading towards the moon. You were bound to know sooner or later and would come here to go the moon. SeeDs aren't bright eh?" Gary laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to your rotten voice no more. I'll bring you down right now!" yelled Irvine. He brought out his silver Exeter and blue rays appeared from the barrel of the gun and shot through Gary.  
  
"Uhh..." Gary knelt onto the floor. "Damn you! What is this pulse energy?!"  
  
Selphie continued attacking Gary. She summoned Ifrit. "Oh, Master of Flames and Bringer of Fiery Death. Please assist us at this time of need!" Ifrit appeared from nowhere and, surrounded by flames, crashed into Gary.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Gary cried. He tried to balance himself as he stood up and cast Curaga on himself. "Holy EXPLOSION!!" Masamune shot out rippling dark waves which tore through the party's clothes and causing them to bleed.  
  
Zell who had been inactive all this time yelled out," DAMN YOU! These clothes are expensive! I'll get you! Meteor Rush!" Zell charged into Gary and knocked him over. He then beat Gary up and did a home-run kick which knocked Gary a clear hundred yards from them.  
  
Gary laid weak on the ground. "Damn...Why am I still losing...Squall haven't even touched me and I'm losing to his weaker comrades...I can't go on...The pain is unbearable...Dammit..." Suddenly, Gary felt the flow of life entering his body. "Heh...lifestream doesn't exist eh? Instructor Trepe...if you weren't dead I would have told you that your lessons were wrong." Gary stood up and rushed towards Zell. With one single blow he knocked Zell unconscious, again.  
  
"How...how did you?! Could it be...lifestream?!" stuttered Squall.  
  
Gary laughed. He swung his Masamune at Laguna and Irvine and knocked both of them unconscious also. "What else could it be?"  
  
Squall swung his gun-blade at Gary but Gary warped away in an instant and appeared above Squall, floating in mid-air.  
  
"Huh?! Levitation!" cried Squall. Selphie suddenly yelled, "Squall!! Get ready, I'm going to cast Aura on you!"  
  
Spiraling yellow beams surrounded Squall. "Yes! Aura! Renzokuken!!" Squall dealt eight blows on Gary before drawing back and unleashing Lionheart. He knocked Gary high into the air and slashed wildly and furiously giving no mercy.  
  
When Gary fell onto the ground, he was beaten and battered once more. "Lionheart...why can't I beat it?!" he yelled. "You win, SeeDs! But I'll get back at you! And the next time I'll bring your wife along!" Gary warped away.  
  
"Dammit...I'll take Rinoa from you, see if I don't!" Squall vowed.  
  
Longest Chapter by far. I might be planning to make this a ten-chapter saga. Pls review. 


	6. Reunion

Author's note: I know the story's having too many fighting, if you want me to reduce the amount of battles please send me a mail or put it in the review.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Reunion  
  
It was early in the morning. Squall looked out of the window of his dormitory. The early sunlight flowed into his room creating a warm aura. He sighed and plopped down on the double bed on which he and Rinoa used to sleep on together. "Damn you, Gary...When are you gonna appear?" Squall thought. His head hurt him and he felt like crying. He wanted to see Rinoa more than anything else in the world.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Squall got up to open it. Zell and Irvine walked in.  
  
"Yo, Squall! Wanna grab those hotdogs at the cafeteria? I've pre-ordered five of them," said Zell. "Yeah, the hotdog really tastes good. No wonder it gets sold out so quickly," added Irvine.  
  
Squall smiled and agreed to go with them. When they reached the cafeteria, Irvine chose a seat for them while Squall and Zell ordered the food and beverages. After a short while, their hotdogs and drinks were brought to their table. Zell munched his hotdog hungrily.  
  
"When do you think Gary's gonna appear, Irvine?" Squall asked.  
  
"Heh, you want to see Rinoa, right? I think he's gonna invade Garden soon," replied Irvine. He thought for a while. "Oh yeah! Did you know that Trabia and Galbadia Garden were attacked last night?"  
  
Zell choked on his beef. "What?! Trabia and Galbadia attacked?! Impossible" Squall gasped and said, "Are there any casualties?"  
  
Irvine shook his head. "Just a horde of monsters. The SeeDs there were able to defend their gardens. I'm sure Gary sent the order to attack Trabia and Galbadia Garden," he said.  
  
Selphie suddenly joined them. "Hey guys! Let's check out the quad. The committee's having a pantomime there," she said cheerily.  
  
"I gather you're not upset of Instructor Trepe's death?" said Zell. Selphie's smiling face suddenly drooped and she looked sad. "I'm...I'm just trying to be cheery...I guess I'm not too good at it." She muttered and ran off.  
  
"ZELL! You shouldn't have said that!" Irvine scolded. Squall sighed and said, "I'm going to the quad!" He left the table and headed towards the quad.  
  
When Squall reached the quad, there was a crowd watching a play. From the boos and hisses, Squall knew it was a failure. He stood on the quad balcony. The wind blew into his face flinging his hair backwards. Squall looked at the magnificent view. Mountains, forests, the ocean, birds flying in the air.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and screams rang through the air. Squall turned back and saw students running away from the quad. The stage was in flames. Standing in the middle of the stage was Gary...and RINOA!  
  
"RINOA!!" Squall yelled. He ran towards her. Rinoa saw Squall running towards her and shouted out, "No, don't!!" In an instant, Gary cast Flare on Squall. Squall yelled. The scorching heat was unbearable.  
  
"FULL-LIFE!"  
  
The flames disappeared and Squall dropped onto the floor. Seifer, Zell, Selphie and Irvine were standing at the doorway.  
  
"Damn you, Gary! Give Rinoa back now!" yelled Seifer.  
  
"Ok, I will," Gary smiled. He threw Rinoa on the ground. Squall immediately ran to Rinoa. Suddenly, Seifer saw Gary positioning his Masamune to hit Squall when he picked Rinoa up. "SQUALL NO!!!!" As Gary, started to thrust the sword Seifer ran and jumped in front of Squall.  
  
THRRRK!  
  
The blade went right through Seifer's heart. Everybody looked horrified. Rinoa cried out, "SEIFERRRRRRR!!"  
  
Seifer fell to the floor and blood flowed out from the small opening of his heart.  
  
Gary laughed. "You got back your comrade but lost another one! How sad!"  
  
Zell ran forward and kicked Gary out to the open balcony. He picked Gary up and tried to push him off the balcony. However, Gary kicked Zell into the air with his knee and kicked him down. Zell's body fell and fell and fell...until it could not be seen. Irvine fell to the floor. He could not believe what was happening. Selphie tried to support herself on a wall.  
  
Squall looked horrified. "ZELL!!!!!!!" he cried out as he ran towards the balcony to look down.  
  
Gary laughed. "Want to fight me? Well...COME ON!" Gary swung his Masamune forward.  
  
Squall took out his gun-blade and positioned himself. Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie were behind him.  
  
"I'll defeat you right here!" Squall yelled.  
  
So what will happen? Chapter seven comin. 


End file.
